


snapshot

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also it's just a makeout session which turns into grinding so don't expect some hq smut, and junhui is a rain fanboy, idk seungcheol likes to give jisoo heart attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol keeps sending jisoo pics and the latter isn't sure if he likes them or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> hi cheolsoo is my life even though i apparently don't have one

Both of them don’t remember when it all started. Whether on the Wednesday night when they were watching re-runs of _Descendants of the sun_ or on a Saturday evening when Jisoo was spending time with his friends and Seungcheol somehow tagged along. But there was only one thing on the younger boy’s mind. _This_ had to stop. Seungcheol has become more confident in the matter of time and at one point Jisoo felt _attacked._

At first there were selfies every few hours or so and Jisoo didn’t complain. He could look at his boyfriend’s face whenever and wherever he wanted, even if it was in the middle of his history class. He could change his lock screen every day because the pictures filling his phone album were basically begging him to do it. Jisoo would smile every time he reached for the mobile device, whether from the photo on it or the message he just received, probably with another selfie from Seungcheol. But after two weeks of getting this kind of content, Seungcheol started sending him pictures of himself with wet hair, lip bites or looks Jisoo would only see at night when they were alone in one of their bedrooms. Seungcheol never really captioned his pictures just left them be in Jisoo’s inbox, alone, no words needed. It always made the younger frustrated, either mentally or sexually. Jisoo could bear with it, there was nothing too intense in the pictures he got so he could even open them in public. However a week later, when he got a photo of shirtless Seungcheol he almost spit out his coffee on Jeonghan who was sitting in front of him. They were supposed to learn for the next English test but guess they would have to drop it for another time.

“What happened?” The long haired boy asked, head tilting in confusion.

Jisoo only waved him off and sank in his chair, looking around if nobody has seen the picture of his half naked boyfriend. Seungcheol had a smirk plastered on his face, the one he sent Jisoo every time he had something dirty on his mind. Jisoo knew this expression way too well. His abs were really visible which meant he had to do few push-ups or crunches to get it this way. He couldn’t fool Jisoo, he has seen him naked a lot of times and _knew_ it doesn’t appear from just sitting around.

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan knocked on the table between them to make the other pay attention to him. Jisoo was just sitting there, face red, phone ridiculously close to his eyes. “You okay?”

A cough and one movement of hand to lock his phone later, Jisoo sat up properly and tried to get himself together. “Yeah, yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Is it Seungcheol again?” Jeonghan asked, making Jisoo widen his eyes. He told Jeonghan about this whole situation but it was the first time he got a shirtless pic and wasn’t sure if he should update his best friend about the progress of his boyfriend’s selfie game.

Jisoo sighed and nodded weakly. “He has changed the angle again… I don’t even know if I should call it like that but right now he definitely changed the _angle,_ ” he said and Jeonghan gasped. The older licked his lips and lowered his head to be closer to Jisoo.

“Did he send you… you know?” Jeonghan asked, making Jisoo slap him in the arm.

“You’re gross! Of course not!” Jisoo would _die_ if Seungcheol sent him a picture like that, especially in the middle of a café, where everyone could see it.

“But he could send—“

“Stop it, Jeonghan. Seungcheol isn’t like that… He will probably get bored of this in a matter of time. The pictures aren’t as frequent as earlier, too.” Jisoo wasn’t sure if he was sad or happy about it. It’s not like he needed those photos or saved them (he didn’t on his phone but he sure had a Google Disk just for Seungcheol’s pictures). But it was great to see his boyfriend every once in a while, especially since they don’t have a lot of classes together and sometimes the homework is way too much for them to meet after school.

“Yeah, sure, but don’t come to me when he sends you a dick pic,” Jeonghan pointed out and leaned on his chair, a cup of Iced Latte in his hand.

There was a death glare coming from Jisoo’s eyes just to come unnoticed by the boy sitting in front of him. Jisoo hopes he won’t get a photo like that and even though Seungcheol would be able to do this, he begged God his boyfriend would drop this idea. Right now he will have to just leave it be and let him send the pics, even though it makes Jisoo’s heart race and the grip in his gut tighten.

And he didn’t get any weird pics besides the shirtless ones for almost two weeks. Jisoo had already tons of them in his message inbox but didn’t bother with deleting them. He was also always cautious with leaving his phone anywhere or not locking it because the panic attacks he got every time he thought about someone seeing the photos Seungcheol have been sending him were saying for themselves. Whether it was the half-naked one or just a simply selfie with some cute pose. Jisoo preferred to leave them for himself.

Friday night spent with Wonwoo, Junhui and Jeonghan was supposed to be a good one not the most embarrassing he have ever had. They decided to hang out at Junhui’s because his parents were out of town. None of them were really paying attention to each other, Wonwoo was reading some book he took from the shelf in the living room, Jeonghan was rummaging through the kitchen drawers because _there has to be some alcohol in here_ and Junhui… was just being Junhui. He was watching a cheesy Korean drama ( _“It’s not cheesy, I mean yeah, it is a little bit stupid but I appreciate the effort they put in it, especially the effort of putting the male lead in those skinny ass jeans because damn, look at him,”_ was what the said and no one really tried to talk back) and eating the already cold popcorn they made an hour ago and forgot about it. Jisoo was laying on the couch, legs on Wonwoo’s lap, phone in his hands. He was texting Seungcheol and smiling from time to time, earning a glare from Wonwoo every time he laughed and in order kicked Wonwoo’s book. Seungcheol was actually at Mingyu’s with Hansol and Jihoon but apparently he lost at some video game and had to wait for his turn so he took a chance and texted his boyfriend. He was sending Jisoo pictures of Hansol trying to cover Jihoon’s eyes so he won’t be able to win or a video of Jihoon kicking Hansol’s shin for doing so. It was a nice change, to get photos of other people than Seungcheol. Sure, he loved his boyfriend but he was already tired of this whole game they were playing. It wasn’t even both of them, just Seungcheol trying to get Jisoo into something he didn’t want to. And when Jisoo already thought the other got this whole idea out of his mind and decided to drop the subject, he received a picture of Seungcheol’s crotch. A clothed one but his hard on was clearly visible. He groaned out loud, making his friends look at him with shock. Jisoo hid his face behind the phone he was holding, his ears were red, along with his face and even neck.

“What was that?” Jeonghan popped out of the kitchen, his eyes fixated on Jisoo.

“Did he just—“

“No! I did not!” Jisoo said with panic in his voice which made his lie even more obvious.

Junhui prepped his arms on the couch, just beside Jisoo’s hip. “Is it Seungcheol?” he asked with a cheery voice.

“I bet it is,” Jeonghan interjected and just when Jisoo was trying not to pop a hard on when his friends were surrounding him and attempting not to stutter while lying, Wonwoo took the phone out of his hands.

Jisoo _shrieked_.

He shrieked because he didn’t change his phone password in a while and they will definitely see what Seungcheol has sent him.

There was only one solution.

Jump on Wonwoo and rip his phone out of his hands.

Jisoo did what he planned, Wonwoo’s fingers which were already tapping the password weren’t doing the right job because every time Jisoo tried to get him away from the mobile device he clicked the wrong number. “Give me!” he shouted, Junhui and Jeonghan watching them two with amusement.

“What did he send you?” Jeonghan asked and tapped Wonwoo’s arm to give up because Jisoo looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the fear of them seeing the picture.

“I w—won’t tell you,” he stuttered and with one last move, he took the phone out of Wonwoo’s hands and hugged it to his chest.

“We will find out if you won’t tell us,” Junhui said, again turning around to face the TV. Jisoo knew he was right because Junhui was always right. Jisoo couldn’t have secrets when it comes to his friends. He proved it when he told them about this whole situation with Seungcheol.

Jeonghan snapped like he just remembered something. “Did he finally send you a dick pic?”

All of the boys’ eyes widen and Junhui almost choked on his own spit. “Did he? I want to see!” he said and jumped in his seat.

“Kind of?” Jisoo couldn’t believe he just said that.

Wonwoo wrinkled his nose and put away the book which was laying somewhere between his legs and the couch. “What do you mean kind of?”

“He’s wearing boxers,” Jisoo looked at the black screen of his phone, not sure if he should respond to the message or just leave it be and deal with Seungcheol when they meet in real.

“Isn’t he at Mingyu’s? Jihoon said they are spending the night there,” Junhui pointed out. All of them twisted they face in disgust. How could Seungcheol take a picture like that when there were friends surrounding him, especially since he had a hard on. That’s why Jisoo decided to unlock his phone and trying not to look at the picture, he sent a message to his boyfriend.

 **To:** Seungcheol

_You’re insane! Aren’t you at Mingyu’s?!_

There was a response not even a minute after.

 **From:** Seungcheol

_I took the picture before-hand ;)_

Jisoo sighed in relief but quickly snapped back because he shouldn’t be having this kind of reaction. Not when there was a picture of his boyfriend’s crotch basically staring at him. He only looked at it for few seconds and already had it memorized in his mind, the curve of Seungcheol’s erection perfectly lining in the thin fabric. There was a small stain of pre-come barely visible on his underwear but Jisoo still managed to catch it.

“Fuck—“ he breathed out, completely forgetting about the boys surrounding him.

Jeonghan chuckled and shook his head. “What did he say?”

“He took the picture earlier,” Jisoo said and quickly hid the phone in his front pocket. He wasn’t in the right place to think about this kind of things and he knew Seungcheol did it on purpose, just to make him even more embarrassed. That’s why he sat up and put the cushion he was previously resting his head on, to lay it on his laps so when he eventually get hard even more (because he could feel his pants getting tighter around his groin area), the others won’t see it. Junhui shoot him a look but he decided to ignore it and pay his attention to the TV, acting like he was actually interested in the drama which was airing. Guess the others took the hint and decided to do the same.

“Okay, so dicks aside—Should we watch some movie?” Junhui chuckled out and started jumping through the channels to find an old _Running Man_ episode with Rain and Kim Woobin. “No, wait—“ He made sure twice it’s Rain and shut everyone up because Wonwoo kept saying to change the channel because he has already seen this episode one hundred times, ninety-nine times because of Junhui. “But it’s Rain!”

“Junhui, we know you would let him sit on your face but let’s be honest, this episode is boring as fuck.” Jeonghan sighed because he has seen it even more than Wonwoo and he knew every single line from it.

“But—“

“No buts, I’m changing the channel,” Jisoo said and reached to the coffee table for the remote control and switched the channel to some idol show and decided to leave it be when Jeonghan finally found a bottle of alcohol and Jisoo knew he should start paying attention because he will probably have to be the one to tuck them in bed when they are way too drunk to walk properly.

♡♡♡

Eight days of getting pics of Seungcheol’s clothed dick and Jisoo had enough. He had to stop it because he knew Seungcheol will eventually get even more aggressive in his actions. That’s why when they finally had a night for themselves because Seungcheol’s parents left to hang out with their friends and informed him they’re staying at theirs’ until the morning, Jisoo decided to bring the subject up.

“Seungcheol, I want you to stop,” he said, his fingers caressing the skin on Seungcheol’s neck. The older boy was scrolling through the Facebook, eyes fixated on his laptop.

“Want me to stop what?” he asked bluntly.

Jisoo groaned in frustration and banged his head on the wall behind him. “Sending the photos.”

Seungcheol only chuckled in response and liked Seungkwan’s new profile picture. “You don’t like them?” He had this playful smirk plastered on his face, the one Jisoo hated the most because he felt like he was being made fun of.

“I—I do but—“ Jisoo couldn’t even say what he had on his mind because suddenly he remembered all of the pictures he got from Seungcheol and his face reddened.

“But?” Seungcheol looked at him, fake innocence in his eyes.

“But not when I’m in a public place! You keep sending them when you know I’m somewhere where there’s a lot of people!” Jisoo whined and scratched Seungcheol’s skin to make him notice his pout. The older closed the laptop and put it somewhere away, then turned around to face his boyfriend.

“That’s the point, I want to hear how you get embarrassed and later listen to you whine about it,” Seungcheol explained and Jisoo started punching his chest because he did _not_ know this. Yeah, he heard his friends talking about his reactions to Seungcheol and has seen him laugh about it but he didn’t know his point was to make fun of his own boyfriend.

There wasn’t anger in his voice but disappointment. “I can’t believe you… How could you do this to me?”

“Babe… It’s not like that,” Seungcheol put his hand under Jisoo’s shirt to gently touch the skin on his hip, his thumb circling the sensitive spot just above his v-line. “I just wanted to see you be all cute because I know how you act when you’re embarrassed.” Seungcheol tried to explain everything to Jisoo, how he loves to hear from his friends about his attempts to hide the phone from them because he got another picture from Seungcheol. How he started to talk about Seungcheol’s pics without a filter because before this whole situation he couldn’t even bare a minute in a room full of people talking about dicks or their sex life. And it meant he had to walk out or cover his ears a lot of times because let’s be honest, he was friends with _Wen Junhui._ But what made him the most happy was when he saw Jisoo change his lock screen almost every day because he had so many photos of Seungcheol he couldn’t decide on one. Of course, he wouldn’t set the shirtless ones or any other inappropriate picture as his lock screen but Seungcheol knew he had them saved.

“Fine… But I don’t want you to send me any more of these,” Jisoo warned him, making Seungcheol laugh at his cuteness. He climbed onto his boyfriend and tried to kiss away his pout. “’Cheol-ah, I’m serious!”

“I know, I know…” he said evasively somewhere between the kisses and bit Jisoo’s lower lip. He smirked one last time and went back to kissing him, one of his hands still on Jisoo’s hip. The younger boy moaned quietly when Seungcheol grinded him, his already half-hard dick covered in layers brushing against the other’s. Somehow Seungcheol was able to slip his tongue inside of Jisoo’s mouth, their tongues didn’t even need to fight for dominance because Jisoo quickly gave up. He was taking advantage of Seungcheol possessiveness, making himself comfortable in his strong embrace. Seungcheol pulled back to take a deep breath, then placed his lips on Jisoo’s jaw, butterfly kisses he gently stamped on the delicate and smooth skin became sloppy but firm. There were teeth included and Jisoo could feel a painful hickey forming in the place Seungcheol just kissed him.

Jisoo moaned when their crotches came in contact again and craved for more. He lifted his hips again to make their dicks touch. “Fuck—“ he groaned and placed his hand underneath Seungcheol’s shirt. His fingers were touching firm muscles on his back when Seungcheol kept kissing his neck, sometimes coming back to his face to slip his tongue inside of Jisoo’s mouth. “Seungcheol—“ Jisoo breathed out, his nails digging into the skin on Seungcheol’s shoulder. The older grinded on him again, his hand in some way found its way to Jisoo’s crotch to grip his fully clothed dick. Jisoo moaned loudly and breathed unsteadily. “I’m—fuck, I’m close,” he said but Seungcheol didn’t respond, he just continued massaging him through the fabric of his skinny jeans which were now way too skinny for him to feel comfortable. Jisoo kept moaning Seungcheol’s name when the other was kissing his collarbones while grinding his hips. His hand which was previously on Jisoo’s pants was now caressing the skin on his stomach, making Jisoo shiver. “I’m—“ he moaned one last time before releasing himself in his underwear, the wet stain visible even through his jeans. Seungcheol was looking at his boyfriend all this time, already at the edge himself but when Jisoo lifted his hips and kissed him openmouthed, he also let out a groan and came into his pants. He flopped his body on top of Jisoo and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Forgive me?” he asked, eyes glassy from the sudden make out session which eventually turned into more.

Jisoo sighed in despair but finally nodded and kissed his boyfriend one last time before pushing him off of him. “Only if you will stop with the pictures.”

“I promise.” Seungcheol stick out his small finger to Jisoo and made a pinky promise with him to not send him any pictures when he’s in a public place. It made the younger happy, the thought of him not having to worry about receiving inappropriate pictures in the middle of his class was really enjoyable. “But—“

“You can send them when I’m alone,” Jisoo informed him which made Seungcheol laugh in response. It’s not like he didn’t like those pictures, he _loved_ them but not when he was eating his lunch, friends surrounding him and he accidentally opened a message with a photo attached to it. Photo of half-naked Seungcheol biting his lip exposed to everyone sitting beside him.

Seungcheol put his arm around Jisoo’s waist and smiled cutely. “That’s good because I have a dick pic saved in my phone.” He stick his tongue out and winked.

“You’re gross,” Jisoo shook his head but still kissed Seungcheol’s forehead. He was totally not telling him he just got excited for receiving that picture.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also gross hAH-- okay so if anyone wants to find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/) then go ahead


End file.
